User blog:D4rkWolf75/A little (longer) story
Hello my dear summoners! This is my first blog, so bear with me! I am an EUNE 14 (soon 15) year old Serbian player, currently Gold V with 72 points, with a lame-ass summoner name "SuPPaHfAg" *. With Season 3 coming to an end and rewards coming within the next few hours, I would like to finally write the blog I have been planing. Without further ado, here it goes. Let's start of by telling you my story. I am''' definitely''' not an old player, as I have joined somewhere between the Lulu and Hecarim patch (if I recall correctly, I think i joined the day before the Heca patch). I have started playing because a friend recommended the game to me. My first game I got harassed almost every 5 seconds by him and his "advices" and I cracked and went back to playing whatever I used to play back then. Later I took over for my bro who had to shower and I loved it. And then it all started. I think there is nothing special about my early level play, it's pretty boring and normal, so let's move on. When I hit level 30, I have been able to gather up a couple champs (~20 or so) but I was too scared for Ranked. Of course, I eventually had to, and I was '''horrible. '''I was worse than your average toxic player and I '''definitely '''sucked donkey balls, screaming stuff in all chat like "report my team ks my tower" (don't.ask.). I got banned about 6 times and ended up with 800-700 ELO and got banned sometime after, losing my bronze banner/frame/whatever. So yeah.... Season 3 was a huge turn-around for me. Thanks to youtubers like gbay99 & gaming curios (but mostly gbay) I have been able to open my eyes and notice how terrible I was. I decided to take my try at Ranked, but I don't like it that much so I played like 20 normal games and then 1 ranked. Thanks to my pre-season stats & Season 2 stats, I've been placed in THE Bronze V. However, with duo-ing with some of my friends, I've made it to Bronze I. I've sorta stopped duo-ing for unknown reasons but I've still been successful, getting into Silver (and eventually Silver I) in a matter of <100 games, with some nice win ratios. By this time, I've started taking a break (it was deep into S3, around August maybe). My main champions by that time were supports (mainly & my dear (got a skin for her later)) and , that I've been maining in the jungle LONG BEFORE it was cool & mainstream. The only thing I took from other people playing her were improvements to the build after all the changes, but I've still innovated and set up a really effective one. Then I've noticed the rewards and had a quadripple nerdgasm when I've seen the gold reward(s). So, of course, I've made it my life goal to get into Gold, and I may or may not have gotten an F and a couple Cs in school. Then I've noticed that my Matchmaking luck & my own skill/concentration level have been diminished, along with me getting quite low LP per win, and losing moderate/high amounts per lose. I've decided to go back to my usual ways and take a little break. Then, I've noticed that I've gotten some nice amounts of LP (21-18-8) and gotten into my promo series. It was somewhere mid-October and I just didn't have the will to try to get another after that. Thankfully, I've took my time and only played the games when I was in the mood and I magically gotten a 3/0 promo, getting into Gold. I don't know how to express how I was feeling about that. so I wont try. Now I'm just waiting for it. And-uh-um-ugh-erm.... I actually don't know what did I want to say. This blog sounded smarter in my head. Welp, that's it for my first blog and a little (hopefully inspiring) story about myself. Here is the screenshot of glory: *Yes, SuPPaHfAg. I was really lazy and It's the first thing that popped into my mind. I am straight myself, although I have nothing against gay people, even tho' I'm Christian. I was just using similar names to that and I was, as I said, too lazy to think of something smart. Yours truly, SuPPaHfAg/D4rkWolf/Epvator Category:Blog posts